


Doctor who | Thasmin baby fanfic draft

by GalifreysLostChild



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Babies, F/F, Family, Gay Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalifreysLostChild/pseuds/GalifreysLostChild
Summary: This is just a draft of a bigger fanfic I want to write but I hope you like the idea PLEASE tell me if you want me to write more in the comments
Relationships: The Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Doctor who | Thasmin baby fanfic draft

Yaz looked at her son. He was lying on the doctors tummy it had been less than a week since he had been born but she already loved him so much his smile the stars in his eyes he remined her so much of the doctor. They had gone through what had felt like hundreds of baby names in the end Yaz had like the baby names Leila and Charlie whereas the doctor liked the names Ray and Freya but when they found out they were having a boy they both agreed they liked the name ray because in a metaphorical sense he was a ray of sunlight in their lives. He had brown hair like Yaz and hazel-green eyes like the doctor. It was the morning and overnight he had slept in a bear onesie but they would probably have to change his clothing when the doctor woke up but for now Yaz was happy watching them sleep. It was later in the morning Yaz had gotten Charlie into a blue and white striped jumpsuit and the doctor had put a bowtie on him (a few weeks ago before Ray was born they had been out shopping for baby supplies and when the doctor had spotted a baby bowties she had practically had a meltdown) it was a white clip on bowtie. Ray had started being a bit fussy so Yaz warmed up a bottle of milk as the doctor was resting after giving birth. Together they had decided that when the doctor was too tired to feed Ray, Yaz would make some formula this was only going to be going on for a few weeks until the doctor was rested enough. For now Yaz had been making sure that the doctor stayed in bed even if she said she was fine Yaz could see how tired the doctor was in her eyes. Whereas Yaz could see an excited, innocent glow in Rays eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what I thought Ray might look like when he's older  
> https://photos.google.com/u/2/photo/AF1QipPzeaB4Kqky37l3I9mvbSxlWDgwdOTdzqlD81gU  
> https://photos.google.com/u/2/photo/AF1QipP1ujtaEKP40sN0D5fWrVEPx9YgOJTNld02dpBx


End file.
